


归期

by Bitter1106



Category: 83 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter1106/pseuds/Bitter1106
Kudos: 7





	归期

归期

“利特欧巴，还好吗？”

朴正洙呆呆的盯着捧着他摇摇欲坠的麦克的小助理，好一会儿才缓过神，伸手接过麦克低着头别在裤子上，挥了挥手示意他没事。

怎么会没事呢？

从知道金希澈要飞去上海，到知道那个弟弟也会去，金希澈喜欢的女人也会去，朴正洙像是疯子一样，当着他的面取关，用各种繁琐的小事找金希澈的麻烦，说他坐坏了地毯上的花，年糕切得不适口，护手霜的味道太浓

他只是想让金希澈回个头，抱抱他，告诉他他会顺利回家，不会分心给别人。

可 金希澈 也还在亲故相继离世的痛苦中浑浑噩噩，他没有及时察觉到自己看似普通的一个行程调拨起了敏感细腻的朴正洙，让他的心乱的毫无章法，也没想到朴正洙所谓的那些不明事理的举动只是在撒娇，只是想等他一个承诺。

金希澈冷着脸从地毯上站起来狠狠地摔上了门

金希澈又将装着年糕的盘子猛地一下推到朴正洙面前

金希澈 又 盯着朴正洙的眼睛把护手霜扔进了垃圾桶 虽然可能他忘了 这是他们两个一起挑的

金希澈戴上口罩准备从朴正洙家离开的时候，余光瞥到侧身站在他身后的朴正洙，只说了一句

“你现在怎么这个样子。”

可能连朴正洙自己都没有注意到，他的心 就那样多了一道细细的疤

“哥，希澈哥怎么穿你的衣服去啊？”

“哎一股腻歪死了···哥你说，是不是你和希峰串通好的！”

看着群聊刷的飞一样快，朴正洙心里更是烦的不行，他来回的把金希澈的那几张红毯图点开又关上，放大又缩小，在群里丢下一句

“发神经”

他这是什么意思？造型室就没别的衣服了吗？也不怕被粉丝看到吗？  
嘴上说着是金希澈发神经，但其实，对一直忧心烦扰的朴正洙来说，无疑是打了一针营养剂，他好像对他们两个的感情又有了一些信心，也就是说，事情好像，没有他想的那么糟。

可朴正洙的嘴角还没放下，就僵在了脸上。

他看到他那个许久不联系的弟弟，好像黑了些，眉眼间也褪去了稚气，他和金希澈抱在一起，用着十几年前的姿势，朴正洙还看到，他细心的把金希澈快掉下去的外套，捞了上来。

这一个 简简单单的拥抱，好像撕开了朴正洙的记忆封层，摁着他的脑袋让他去回忆那段黑暗的时光。他们两个是官配，他依赖希澈，希澈也格外疼爱这个弟弟，朴正洙只得把这份犹犹豫豫的感情咽进肚子里，躲在没有聚光灯的角落羡慕的看着他们两个相拥的身影，用所谓队长的责任，强压下自己那份见不得光的情愫和带着邪念的 嫉妒。

希澈，你知道，我也多么想光明正大的抱你吗？

所以···你又要回到他身边了吗？

你···不要我了吗···

这是朴正洙第一次知道，思念是可以物化的，他发了疯的想联系金希澈，想听他说话，那些天的尊严他都不要了，他给金希澈发信息，给金造发信息，给经纪人发信息，给他认识的每一个此时此刻待在金希澈身边的人发信息。

还好，在按下发送键的前一刻，理智重占了朴正洙的大脑，他删去之前那些冲动的质问，只打了短短一句

“希澈的腿有痛吗？”

反馈一条条的发过来，大概内容都是 问题不大，明明得到想要的回答了，朴正洙却还一遍遍的看着对话框不肯放下，试图在这么几个字里，找出金希澈的情绪起伏。

这一晚朴正洙做了好多好多梦，多到他醒过来的时候，躺在床上半晌分不清是现实还是梦境。他试图安抚自己，和平常一样就好，和平常一样就好，却还是忍不住随着金希澈回国时间的临近，变得焦躁不安。

他不确定金希澈会不会回这个家，会不会想见到他。

朴正洙觉得，自己真是卑微的 可怕。

门锁被合上的时候朴正洙正窝在床上补觉，他最近睡眠浅，又做梦多，一天下来头昏昏沉沉的，白天能自然睡着的的时候不多，他把心空藏在被子里，耳机都还没摘下就陷入了睡梦。

金希澈站在他的床边静静的看着他，还是没忍住伸手轻轻的帮他把耳机摘了下来，本应该赶紧收回来的手，又犹豫的停在了朴正洙的耳朵上，捏了捏。  
朴正洙直到金希澈的脸凑近的时候，还是觉得轻飘飘的，好像在床上，又好像是在他们第一次表演的舞台。

“回···回来了？”

“正洙，我们做吧。”

朴正洙好像是被金希澈直接露骨的话吓到了，没一会儿又转为了恼怒，他不是谁的替代品，也不是谁和谁的感情转换器，他也是个活生生的人，他对金希澈的感情也是独一无二的，没有优胜劣汰，也不存在 先来后到。

“我想你。”

“如果不是那西装还怪好看，我昨晚差点想对着它打一炮。”

“如果可以的话，我想让你 相信我。相信我 爱你，相信我 不会回到过去，相信我，总有一天，我要和你公开。”

其实金希澈也是苦恼的，如果两个人有什么具体的矛盾还好说，恰好，他和正洙，就是这种说不清道不明的担心，让两个人都不好过。

金希澈回来了。

朴正洙却哭了。

朴正洙咸咸的眼泪被金希澈悉数吻进了肌肤的纹理里，金希澈把他所有的能拿得出的温柔都换成了动作，他的手悄悄的伸进朴正洙宽松的家居服里，抚上朴正洙不软不硬的胸肌，用手指夹起右胸上的一点来回揉捏

“嗯···”

朴正洙嘴里发出的嘤咛好像在金希澈耳边炸开的一朵烟花，只让金希澈满心的爱意往外溢。金希澈偏头咬住朴正洙的侧颈肉，留下一个好看的牙印后又用舌头来回的舔舐，加上牙齿的轻咬，只让朴正洙觉得又痒又麻，他忍不住抬手摁住金希澈乱动的脑袋

“别留下印····”

金希澈含糊的应了一声，把手从衣服里退出来，握住朴正洙的手节，拉到两个人的头顶，扯得朴正洙的身子又往上顶了顶，正好把胸凑到金希澈的面前

金希澈从脖子一路亲到小腹，绕着圈不往下走，一下一下轻轻柔柔的亲吻，好像把朴正洙带到了云端，整个人没了意识，只知道凭着本能回应金希澈的亲吻

家居裤和运动裤不知道什么时候被脱下来扔在床下，金希澈不轻不重的把玩着朴正洙的性器，感受着身下人的呼吸逐渐粗重，又把脸伸过去和朴正洙索吻

“正洙亲亲”

朴正洙的眼睛稍微睁开了一点缝，迷离的看着金希澈，把手软塌塌的搭在金希澈的脖子上，小心翼翼的抬起头把嘴唇伸过去，就在两个人即将唇瓣相贴的时候，金希澈又一个用力，把朴正洙紧紧的压在枕头上，两个人死死的贴在一起，甚至让朴正洙产生了自己即将窒息的幻觉

金希澈咬着朴正洙的唇瓣左右扯，朴正洙感觉有些痛，默默地皱起眉，搂着人的手也开始用力，金希澈手下套弄的也越来越快，快感逐渐在性器顶端聚集，朴正洙的小腹涨涨的，扭着身子想逃离，又被金希澈压着动不了

“正洙 说出来”

“不要忍 不要在我这里忍”

一直死死咬着下唇的朴正洙听到这话不知怎么的，鼻头酸酸的

是啊，金希澈是谁啊，陪着自己走了这么多年，怎么自己在他面前还要装呢

在自己怀里的朴正洙有些颤抖 金希澈其实很心疼 他什么都不说 他也怪自己 总是脾气急 怎么就不会拐个弯想想 正洙也许是在跟自己撒娇呢

第一次释放出来的时候 朴正洙搂着金希澈的脖子 咬牙切齿的说了句

“你真的太坏了”

金希澈笑了笑，果然，正洙只有露出狐狸牙齿的时候，才是最可爱的

他凑上去咬了咬朴正洙的鼻头，手指把精液悉数抹到洞口，试探的往里伸了伸，感觉有些湿滑，才放心的进行开拓

“你···直接进来吧”

朴正洙涨红了脸 憋出这么一句话 金希澈看着害羞的朴正洙实在喜欢的不行 捏了把他腰上的软肉 继续低下头去拓张

“不行 你最近活动多 不能受伤”

朴正洙半撑着身子看金希澈蒙着一头细汗，胯间肿肿胀胀的，还一脸认真的拿手指扩张

这在以前 有严重洁癖的金希澈 怎么可能做这种事

金希澈拿着硬邦邦的性器直直的钉在朴正洙的后穴，还坏心思的来回磨，激得朴正洙眼角发红，后面痒得不行，只想让金希澈进来填满自己

“我进去了？”

“哎呀你话怎么这么多！”

金希澈收起笑意，扣着朴正洙的腰一冲到底，顶的朴正洙差点撞到床头，刚刚射过的小兄弟又颤颤巍巍的站起来，一点一点的往外吐着清液，沾在两个人的交合处，显得格外淫秽。

“啊！”

几乎要被撕裂的感觉让朴正洙开始手足无措的抓在旁边的床单，金希澈的汗滴到朴正洙的额头，又顺着脸颊滑落到床上，待朴正洙稍稍适应了，金希澈就开始慢慢的动，四处找着敏感点。

虽然两个人在队里都是老大哥，但床上的事，做的可一点没比那几对小年轻少。看着每戳一下那个点，就不自觉的痉挛一下的朴正洙，金希澈俯下身子，直直的对着那一点，又狠又快的戳过去，干的朴正洙连连摇头说不行

"啊...你轻一点...啊...金希澈..."

"正洙不爽吗？"

金希澈整根抽出，又整根没入，仿佛就跟那个前列腺点过不去，绕着那一点来回打磨，刺激的朴正洙眼泪口水流了一脸，狼狈的不行，整个人都沉溺在情欲中，身上蒙着汗，胸肌湿漉漉的显得更加诱人

金希澈把他从床上抱起来，就着两个人的交合处让朴正洙坐在自己身上，重量的增加让金希澈的性器埋得更深了，朴正洙一度感觉自己要被这又粗又烫的东西捅穿，金希澈单手撑着床，另一只手摁着朴正洙的肩膀，高速的向上顶胯抽插，朴正洙仰着头，喘着粗气，发出一声高过一声的呻吟，回荡在满是白色的房间。

"不行...嗯...你你放开我..."

"我...我...要...啊..."

感觉到温热的甬道一下下不规律的收缩，金希澈搂紧了身上的人，加快胯间的速度和力度，顶的朴正洙头发中的汗水都随着律动抖落下来，金希澈的唇覆上之前的牙印，终于在口腔里弥漫开的血腥味和朴正洙的失声尖叫中射了出来，金希澈蹭了一下两个人交合处的精液塞进朴正洙嘴里，歇了一会儿后，也没从朴正洙体内退出来就抱着人去洗澡

泡在温水中享受着宇宙大明星的按摩的朴正洙开始有些困倦，头一点一点的，金希澈把他的刘海拨到头顶，贴在他耳边说   
"特儿啊，我们把 空 送到姐姐家一段时间好不好啊"

困得眼睛都睁不开的朴正洙此时已经完全听不清金希澈在说什么了，这几天的身心压力让他只想好好的在金希澈怀里睡一觉

"嗯...？"

"不然每次我干你 它都在门口看着 好像偷情啊"


End file.
